An Enlightening Revelation
by monikawitch1986
Summary: Ron receieves an interesting letter. Written for the ron draco fest 2013 in Livejournal. Just to let you know that the change of POV is fully intended. I hope you, dear reader, don't get mixed up by this.


_Dear Mister Weasley_

I'm getting sick of your naïve, clueless behavior and how it has been affecting my life for so long, so I have decided to enlighten you about our current situation, as it is now clear you don't have the remotest idea of what is going on between us.

Ever since I made your acquaintance and, with no lack of effort on my part, developed a sort of friendship, I decided that we should engage in some extenuating activities and affairs, but you haven't shown any sign of evolving from mere friends into something more interesting and more rewarding than just listening to your poor excuse of a sense of humor and your incessant whining about how that catastrophic team you insist so much in supporting loses every single match. Honestly Weasley, one would think that you could have better taste in Quidditch. I suppose that only a few of us are allowed to be handsome and intelligent enough to recognize lost causes when we see them. Reckon you will have to settle for the looks.

But I am getting off topic, so allow me to elaborate the current situation a bit more, since you are so hopeless as to figure this out on your own. Ever since that first coffee in the Leaky Cauldron I started to develop a certain inclination to notice that magnificent thing that is your body, and decided quite irrefutably that I was going to get my hands in all the places I was curious about. So, I have been clearly making hints here and there for you to make the first move, but you, being as obnoxious as always and incapable of getting your head out of that work of art you call an arse, haven't noticed them. After spending months subtly trying to get you into bed all with no success, now I realize that subtlety doesn't work with you. So I am going for pure bluntness.

So, if you are interested in getting properly shagged, please meet me on the path that leads from your cottage to my home as soon as you make up your mind. Really, me finding that house, conveniently close to the Manor wasn't exactly a coincidence Weasel!

Sincerely,  
Draco L. Malfoy

Dumbfounded. There was no better way to describe Ron Weasley right now. Perhaps soaked with tea, coming closely in second place, but the most accurate word right now is dumbfounded.

He had been calmly enjoying his afternoon tea in the garden when a beautiful eagle owl had flown towards him with a letter. It was Pandora, Malfoy's owl, and since when did he know that owl so well?

Ron and Harry began to work at the Ministry as Aurors shortly following the end of the War Trials. Kingsley offered the job to them, and surprisingly to Draco Malfoy, due to his knowledge of the dark side and his being the only ex-death eater that had obtained a full pardon from The Ministry. Almost no time passed and Harry was named head of the department and suddenly Ron found himself forced to work with Draco Malfoy of all people. At first this nearly cost him his job sometimes he'd threaten to resign, and other times Kingsley himself would threaten to fire them if they didn't behave and act like adults. And honestly, who could blame him? When the two of them began a fight you could hear the screaming all the way to the Minister's office.

After some rough months though, things began to change between them. The fights were diminishing, and the conversations were getting more civilized. And of course he remembered that first coffee with Draco Malfoy.

It was very early in the morning, and they hadn't slept at all, working on their latest case. When Harry found the two of them when he arrived at the office, he had dismissed them and instead of going straight to their respective homes, they went to the Leaky Cauldron for coffee and something to eat. And that coffee had turned into a four hour conversation, until Malfoy announced that he could no longer be kept awake. But upon leaving the place, both men realized that their former enmity didn't exist anymore, and a sort of camaraderie had taken its place.

As months went by, they grew closer and closer. Draco was there to support him when Hermione ended the relationship with Ron, saying that she couldn't stand living a lie anymore. This left Ron confused and hurt, but also relieved, because after Hermione mentioned it, he did feel like he was living a lie. But which lie? The question remained unanswered.

In the same way, he was there when Draco broke up with Astoria a few weeks later. Not that Malfoy really needed any support, being the one that ended the whole thing. Now that he thought about it, when Ron asked him why he'd ended it, he'd said, "The person that I'm really interested in, is finally single. This thing was sinking quickly anyway." But Ron hadn't given it a second thought. And honestly, how hadn't he seen this coming? Draco had only waited a fortnight after Hermione dumped Ron to break up with Astoria!

Ron went into the house and headed upstairs, lost in thought. It was getting cold and dark and he needed to change his clothes, after pouring all of his tea on his shirt. He couldn't get past the shock he'd felt after reading Malfoy's letter. But first things first. He walked inside his room and headed to the closet.

He had been living in this house for 2 years now, and was still thrilled to have it. Although, most of the time he felt incomplete, like something was missing. Even if he had a place to call his own, he couldn't really call it home.

Ever since he'd begun to work in the Ministry he had started to save almost all of his money to buy a house for himself. A first, he'd looked for a flat in London, but he hadn't been able to embrace the idea of living in a city, after spending all of his life in the countryside. So, he had begun to search for a place somewhere in the country, preferably a small cottage. And it had been none other than Draco Malfoy who had found the place. Draco had said that he had been heading to the town nearest to the Manor when he had seen the sign announcing the cottage was for sale.

When Ron had gone to visit the place, he had fallen instantly in love with it. It was an old cottage that had been remodeled, and also had a big garden and a pond nearby and was located on the edge of the forest. It was, coincidentally, just about a mile away from Malfoy Manor, which was located inside the forest. He had been doubtful about the whole transaction, the main objection being that he would be the only person living in such a big house. A flat seemed more appropriate for him, but Malfoy had talked him into buying it, and so Ron had.

He put on a grey t-shirt and a black sweater. He sat for a moment on a little white sofa that was on a side of the closet, deep in thought.

What am I going to do about it?

How do I really feel about him?

It's no secret that I'm into men, not that I'm really experienced or anything, but it doesn't take much to realise something like this. But, what about this man in particular?

I have never thought it possible, have I?

From where I'm sitting, I can see the path to The Manor. How many times have I walked in that direction? But not once with any other intention than to visit a friend, for a chat, to play Quidditch or to have a couple of drinks. But now, it's about something else entirely. And I don't mean it in a physical way, although I can feel the desire already tingling under my skin, coiling on my chest. I can feel a sweet desperation. I can feel the need to touch, to lick and kiss, the need to bite and claw at his skin. I close my eyes and I see his face, his handsome features, his sweet smile, not the wicked grin that he has so practiced, but his true smile, the secret one that he makes when he is caught with his guard down, or when he thinks no one is watching. That smile makes wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, and I just think of caressing them with my thumb, while he leans a bit into my hand, and then I move my hand down slowly, touching his pretty face, until I reach his mouth. I touch his lower lip, oh so slow, and it's so soft, so tender. And then I lean slowly, looking at his lips, and he takes that insolent lip between his teeth, and I can't stop my tongue from darting out and I lick my own lips in anticipation, and I'm almost there, I can feel his breath on my face and… I open my eyes.

Whoa! Where the hell did that came from? Did I just fantasize about Draco bloody Malfoy? What is going on? Do I really fancy him?

From my window, I can see the path leading to his house, and I realize that I have spent an hour and a half pondering the situation. It is dark outside, and suddenly I realize that Malfoy has been standing there for almost two hours now. Am I going to leave him there, or am I going to see him?

The whole idea of us together is just ludicrous, ridiculous even. We are so different. Well, that is not quite right. After all these years our friendship has been getting stronger, and I have realized that there is a lot in common between us. We love Quidditch, although he is not a Chuddley Cannon fan, and that is absolutely annoying! How on earth could he support Puddlemere United, it still amazes me. But his taste in music is more than acceptable, he even listens to Muggle music. That I didn't see coming, the epitome of Pure Blood Wizardry loves Muggle music, who would have thought that was possible?

I really enjoy his company, and he is quite a delight to the eye. He is handsome and fit, a bit on the lanky side, but I have discovered that is exactly my type. I'm not into big guys. I prefer a slender handsome man, and you could hardly find someone better than Malfoy in the looks department.

I stand up. I think I will go and see him, talk about this in person. I haven't decided anything yet, but I have to talk to him. If I decide that this is not going to happen, I don't want to risk losing him as a friend.

On my way out, I grab a grey knitted cap Ginny got me for my birthday, it's cold outside.

I begin to walk towards the Manor, I can feel my heart in my throat, I'm so nervous about this. I begin to walk quicker now, picturing him standing outside the gates. It's a five minute walk to the gates of the property. I'm in the forest now.

As I take a turn, the gates are visible now, and there's no one there. Oh crap, he has to be so pissed off right now. I reach the gate and put my hand on the Malfoy crest. After a few moments a house-elf appears.

"Is Mister Malfoy at home?"

"Mister Malfoy wishes to see no one, he has sent Brownie to dispatch any visitor." She stares at me.

"Please Brownie, I really need to see him."

She keeps staring at me nervously, "Brownie will let Mister Weezhel in if Mister Weezhel promises he is not to upset Master at all."

"I promise Brownie, I just need to talk to him."

"He is at the library."

So typical of Malfoy, to lock himself away in the library when something upsets him.

Brownie opens the gate for me and leads the way to the library. It's a good thing that after the trials, Malfoy's parents decided to move out to France, and Malfoy took over the Manor. I really wouldn't know what would be their reaction if they saw me walking through their home.

Brownie leaves me just outside the library door.

I take a moment to collect my thoughts, on the other side of the door, is a world of uncertainty, am I ready to face this right now? My heart is pounding so strongly in my chest that I'm surprised Malfoy doesn't hear me out here. I close my eyes for a bit, trying to calm down a bit. I'm useless when I'm nervous, and I need to be calm and recollected when this conversation begins. I open my eyes and knock on the door, but I don't wait for a reply and I open it.

"I told you already Brownie, I don't want any visitors!"

"It me, Malfoy, Ron."

He is sitting on the floor, legs stretched and crossed at the ankles, with his back resting on the bookshelf at the end of the room. He has a book on his lap. Malfoy is wearing dark blue trousers, a brown coat, black shirt and brown shoes. And I wish he hadn't so many clothes on. Bloody hell, I'm in trouble. I just came to talk and figure out what's going on, and I'm already thinking of undressing him. He is holding a black knitted cap and his ridiculous stuffed rabbit, Roger. Near his ankles is his stuffed bear Teddy. He has had them since he was a child and they are his most well kept secret, I think only I know of their existence. He looks at me with sad eyes, he is actually pouting. I have never seen something simultaneously so ridiculous, adorable and hot in my whole life. He is pouting while he holds his stuffed rabbit, for Merlin's sake! Malfoy turns to look me directly in the eye. I see a hint of relief when he turns to meet my gaze, but it ends quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here Weasley?"

"I think the answer is quite obvious Malfoy. I came here to talk about that letter I received this afternoon."

"Well, there is nothing to talk about. It was a joke! Do you really think I would be interested in you? You are clearly attractive, handsome and well-built, but you are hardly my type. I don't go for the obnoxious, self-centered type of guy. I was bored and decided to play you for a while, but I never expected you to actually come over to my house under the impression that I'm interested in you, or that I have developed feelings for you. So, if you would just leave, I have pressing matters that need my attention."

How could I be so stupid to believe that it was a serious proposition? As if I didn't know Draco Malfoy. I'm such a fool! More pressing matters? He is sulking and playing with his toys, for Merlin's sake! I'm starting to feel a pinch of pain in my chest. Guess I did know the answer. I am truly interested in Draco sodding Malfoy.

I don't believe him. It's not true that it was a joke. Why would he be sulking and pouting (really ridiculous!) if it was only a joke and he didn't expect me to come over.  
People say I am the most stubborn person they have ever met. I guess they are right. Because right now, I have finally decided that I will have Malfoy in my life.

I look into his eyes with my renewed courage and something seems to shift in him. Suddenly I know, all his denial was a lie. An attempt to cover his true intentions.

I sit down next to him, I have to figure out a way to work this out. After all, the people that say I'm stubborn don't know Draco Malfoy like I do. This will take some time.

"Why are you sitting, Weasley? I think I've made myself quite clear. I want you to leave now!"

I'm not buying it.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy, don't you want to know the answer? Don't you want to hear what I have to say about this?"

"You made it quite obvious, letting me stand out there like a fool, waiting for you."

"So, it wasn't a joke after all." It's not a question, I'm simply saying the truth

"I didn't say that, don't put words in my mouth, Weasley! It was a practical joke, but it didn't work because you didn't appear when you were supposed to, now drop it and leave already!"

"I thought you were the great master of stealth and bluff, but now you are so transparent. That's a shame, Malfoy."

"Weasley, for the last time, Get the hell out of my house!"

He stands up and storms out of the room, but I follow after him.

"Malfoy, don't be ridiculous, come back here."

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU."

He is heading to the gardens, so I follow, trying to stop him but he is much quicker than me. When I go through the doors leading to the gardens, I see him standing in the grass, looking at the moon, his face bathed in moonlight, his features soft and his eyes full of sadness.

"Malfoy."

He turns around at the sound of his name, to look at me. Really look at me. I stop a few feet away from him.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

He is melting, I can sense it. I come closer.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to make up my mind, but you have to understand. I didn't have a clue."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

But I know we are almost there. I take a few steps towards him.

"Yes you do. I'm sorry I've been so obnoxious, so distracted. But now, I realise…"

I don't know what to say.

He stares at me intently, waiting for me. Searching my face. His eyes are full of sadness. And that, that melts me completely. I don't want to see that emotion in him ever again.

"I realized that there is no one else other than you that I would like to spend my time with. I close my eyes and all I see is your face. I… I want to try this Malfoy, whatever this is. Let's see if this works."

There is a light in his eyes now. I close the space between us.  
"Took you long enough, Weasley."

I just smile, he smiles back. That's all I need.

"Draco, I…"

His smiles widens at the mention of his name.

"**Finally… Ron."**

I move closer, look at his lips, the lips I've been craving. Suddenly I feel impatient. I take him in my arms and get his body as close as I can, I want to melt into him.

And here, finally our lips touch.

It is a wet, hard kiss, tongues fighting for control, not letting the other one win, trying to overpower the enemy. But as the sweet fight continues, it becomes something else. Suddenly it isn't a fight anymore, it is a communion, a connection in which they can pour all the feelings and words and thoughts that can't be express out loud, one because he has never been good with words, and the other because he sees it as weakness. Through this kiss they are saying how much they crave each other. This kiss is narrating a tale of frustration, desire, of want. A tale of yearning for each other over so many years that they can't say honestly when it had begun.  
When they part to catch their breath, Ron realises he has been so blind. This was meant to be from the beginning, this was why their fights were so vicious, so harsh.

"I think you owe me years of this." That's all he says before he kisses Draco again.


End file.
